New Arrivals
by Ichigo-Mak-100
Summary: Summary: It's two months after the story 'Betrothal' and the couple is expecting some...new arrivals. Fluff! No villian 'cause I couldn't think of one. Sorry. WARNING: Slash!


Misto yawned cuddling to his mate. Munkustrap smiled and kissed the top of his mates head. It had been two months since there mating and the two couldn't have been happier. Pulling Misto close they had their usual twenty minute morning cuddle and then they were both off. Seeing that Macavity was dead the tribes defenses could be lessened and Munkustrap wasn't constantly needed letting him spend loads of time with his mate. _A lot_ of time.

* * *

Jenny smiled as the two lovebirds entered her den and giggled.

"Well if it isn't the next leader of the tribe, and his pretty mate! I'm sensing that you're here for a certain reason, since you two barely visit since your mate hood!" she giggled hoping she was right. Misto blushed and twiddled with his hands and Munkustrap was smiling, even though he was sweating nervously.

"W-Well we were hoping you could tell us…" Misto muttered placing a hand on his stomach. Jenny squealed and after words she told for Misto to lie down and she began her check-up in the other room.

* * *

Munkustrap paced nervously as he waited outside. He hadn't heard anything and it had been twenty minutes!

'Can't this go any faster?' he thought frantically looking at the clock. Suddenly he heard the door click open and he swung around a hopeful look in his eye. Jenny stood there grinning ear to ear and Misto stood next to her a big blush on his face.

"I think you two need to move…" said Jenny seriously. Munkustrap looked confused for a moment.

"…cause you can't raise kittens in a den that small!" she giggled and smiled. Munkustrap stood there for a second mouth a gape and then he fainted. Misto squealed and tried to wake his mate up. Jenny giggled for a bit, but then helped Misto try to wake Munkustrap up. As soon as he was awoken he stood up quickly and spun Misto around happily laughing and kissing him repeatedly. Jenny smiled.

"Oh dears we should throw you a shower! It's so adorable!" she smiled.

* * *

Munkustrap and Misto wasted no time in preparing for parenthood. They had moved into a bigger den and had prepared a nursery just for the kittens. Soon Misto was big as a melon and happily coming along. Jenny had estimated at least five or six, so they had to prepare big time. A lot of the Jellicle's helped and the kittens kept feeling Misto's stomach and trying to hear the kittens on the inside of his tummy.

"It's so cool!" giggled Pouncival. Tumble nodded and again put his ear to Misto's enlarged stomach.

"I can hear them!" he giggled hearing the kittens kick. Misto smiled and saw Munkustrap walk over a big smile on his face.

"Alright kittens. Misto needs to rest now so we need to head back." He said putting an arm around Misto's waist. The kittens nodded and said there goodbyes. Soon they were back at their den and resting near the fire.

"Oh Munkustrap…" Misto breathed as Munkustrap kissed his stomach lovingly.

"Misto…" he breathed. He loved his mate. He loved his kits. He loved life. Nothing could spoil this. Nothing.

"Munkustrap…" Misto again breathed and then groaned. Munkustrap shot his head up in alarm. He put his ear to Misto's stomach and practically hear the shifting.

"Oh shit…" he muttered.

* * *

Munkustrap was outside of Jenny's den pacing frantically worry in his eyes. Tugger comforted his brother reminding him it would be fine and that Misto was alright. A lot of the Jellicle's were out there to support, even Old Deuteronomy, his father.

"Do not worry son. You know I was the same way when you two were born." He smiled at them. Munkustrap smiled at his father grateful for his comfort and reassurance. Suddenly they heard a click of the door and they all turned to the door. Jenny came out a big grin on her face and pointed to Munkustrap. Munkustrap immediately came in and raced towards the back room hearing kits cry. He ran in and felt his heart fill with happiness. There was Misto exhausted, but awake feeding the newly-bourns. Munkustrap sat next to him tears filling his eyes at the beautiful sight.

"My God…" he muttered. "Seven…" he cried. Misto nodded and kissed him. Munkustrap gladly kissed back and looked to a certain girl. She had her mother's colors, but she looked like a female version. Instead of most of her black it was white and her legs were black and one arm was too. Around her body was like what the humans called a leotard. He saw the little black spot in the middle of her forehead that looked like a diamond. He smiled at her. She looked special. Misto looked to her and smiled too.

"She's the special one…" he smiled bringing her close to Munkustrap. He took her and looked confused. He then noticed she was the only girl in the whole litter.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

Misto smiled.

"She was born last. And…we thought we lost her for a second. Then she woke up and sneezed green dust! She's a magical one!" he giggled. Munkustrap felt tears brim in his eyes and looked down at the sweet little girl.

"She's beautiful…" he said crying and nuzzling her. Misto smiled.

"She's strong…like her father." He said nuzzling her as well.

Munkustrap smiled.

"Marina…" he said. Misto looked confused.

"We'll name her Marina." He said kissing her head. Misto smiled.

"That's a wonderful name…" he purred. Soon everyone was in and cooing at the newly born kits.


End file.
